Feelings That Transcend Across Time
by Handsome Puppy
Summary: Lina and Co. came across a town being haunted by the Nightmare Demon. After the failing attempt of Lina and Gourry to break the curse, Filia and Xelloss took the challenge and found themselves back in time, when one of the greatest wars was fought...


  
[Feelings That Transcend Across Time] 

by Handsome Puppy

Author's Note:   
Hi, this is my very first Slayers fanfic!^^ I am very proud of myself :)  
Now, there's something I need to clear up about this fic. I've only seen three TRY episodes, and I got my knowledge of the series from various web sites and other fanfics. As a result, you may find somethings in this fic to be incorrect, but just bear with me please^^;  
If I read it right, which I'm probably not, Filia was 'betrayed' by Saichuro when he refused to give up something in exchange for Filia's life. That's what Filia thought as the first betrayal in the story.  
Any comments are welcome! I'd like to especially thank Miss Fi for being my beta reader!:) Enjoy!

Disclaimer:   
Slayers belongs to Hajime Kanzaka/Rui Araizumi/Kadokawa Shoten/TV TOKYO/SOFTX/Marubeni. I own nothing except this little story...

* * *

"Grr..... Can't.... go on... Must eat...." Lina Inverse dragged her petite body tiredly along the road. From where they were, they could see the sun sinking steadily below the horizon.

"Hang on, Lina-san. I think I see a town not too far away." Amelia said, trying to encourage her friend.

"Hey, it IS a town!!" The tall blond walking beside Lina suddenly called out excitedly. He patted his 'ward' on the back. "We'll be able to eat and sleep on beds!!"

The mention of food and rest made the sorceress to perk up instantly. With what sounded like a war cry, the human hurricane known as Lina Inverse stormed down the road with a certain blond tagging along, leaving four sweatdropping people standing in the middle of the road.

"I guess we should try and catch up." Zelgadiss said in his usual calmness.

When the four arrived at the town, they expected to see two human food vacuums eating a restaurant out of business. It was needless to say that they were very surprised to find the red-haired girl and the tall blond standing in the middle of the town square. Then they noticed the gloomy atmosphere of the whole area.

"What's up with this town?" Filia glanced around and saw everyone eyeing their little group with dread and fear.

"I don't know. They're like this when we got here." Lina replied.

"Although, they are providing me with a feast." Xelloss smiled as usual.

Lina and Filia glared at him. Before either of them could make a move, an elderly looking man came up to them slowly.

"Hmm?" The group turned to look at the old man.

"Excuse me, travellers. I am Samberl, the elder of Monville." The old man introduced himself. "I know it is really rude, but I'd like to ask you to leave as soon as possible."

"Why?" Lina was less than thrilled to hear this. "Do you have any idea how remote this region is? This is the first town we've came across in nearly a week! And now you want us to leave?!"

"Calm down, Lina." Zelgadiss put a hand on her shoulder. "There must be a reason behind."

"What is it, Samberl-san? If you're having any trouble with bandits or anything like that, we can help!" Amelia's sense of justice kicked in.

The elder waved his hands around frantically. "No, no, no. Please don't bother. Just leave before night falls."

"Oh, come on! Tell us! There's nothing we can't handle, ya know!" Lina said, eager for some action.

"Whatever it is, it seems to be giving you trouble sleeping. Everyone looks so tired and exhausted." Filia observed.

Low gasps were heard from all directions around the group. Samberl's voice wavered. "Well, you are very correct, young lady. No one has been able to sleep since..."

"Since...?" The group repeated after him.

"Since the Nightmare Demon showed up." A man suddenly spoke up from the crowd surrounding the town square.

"Nightmare Demon?" Zelgadiss inquired, "Can you tell us more?"

"It started about two weeks ago." The man explained with a depressed tone. "The Nightmare Demon just appeared out of nowhere and decided to stay in Monville. Every night, he would trap a person with nightmares, putting the person into an eternal sleep. Dozens of people have already fallen victims, and we have no way of getting rid of the monster. We don't even dare to close our eyes anymore!"

"Ho, that's not good then, my foolish subjects." An errie voice suddenly sounded, followed by a giant swirl of black smoke.

"Nightmare Demon, I assume?" Lina stepped up when the black smoke dissipated to reveal a lizardman-like figure.

"Why, yes. Are you my newest preys?" The monster smiled slyly.

"You have a lot of guts to appear before us like this." Lina stared at the giant lizard.

"Why wouldn't I? It's not as if you can touch me anyway."

"Oh, yeah? Let's see about that!!" Lina threw a fireball at him without warning, but the fireball went straight through, landing on the roof of one of the houses. "What?!"

"Take this!!" Gourry rushed up with his Sword of Light, but he, too, ended up slicing through thin air.

"What's this? It's as if he doesn't have a body!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Quite right, little girl." The Nightmare Demon sneered. "I do not have a physical form, so none of your physical or magical attacks will work on me. You cannot defeat a spirit with anything less than a spirit. Not even a Shinzoku or a Mazoku can kill me."

"What did you say?!" Zelgadiss glared at him.

"I don't think so. There's got to be a way to destroy you." Lina narrowed her eyes.

"There is." The Nightmare Demon smiled sinisterly. "If you can survive the Glass Dream Game, you'll be able to destroy me."

"Glass Dream Game?"

"Why don't I show you?" The monster snapped his fingers, instantly bringing the group to what appeared to be a large hall.

"Where is this place?" Lina-tachi glanced around, noticing several large glass cases, each containing two stone figures. Every statue inside the glass boxes had the look of absolute terror on their faces.

"This is where the Glass Dream Game takes place." The Nightmare Demon explained. "Two of you will get into a glass case and I'll put you to sleep. You'll then be transported to a certain place during a certain time. If you manage to survive for a day, you'll be released, and I'll disappear with your 'dream.' If you fail, however, you'll be turned into stone and trapped in here forever."

"Where exactly is that certain place and certain time?" Lina looked at the various glass cabinets and their occupants closely. "Some horrible illusional world you created to scare the life out of these people?"

"Ho, let me assure you that it's no illusion. You will be part of the history of 'that' time once you enter the glass box." The Nightmare Demon said with a venomously sweet tone. "So, who want to go first?"

Lina crossed her arms before her chest. "How do we know that you're telling the truth? How do we know that this really is the way to destroy you?"

"Oh, I don't know. You'll simply have to trust me?" The Nightmare Demon smiled slyly.

"He is telling the truth, Lina-san." Xelloss suddenly spoke up. "I've heard of it before."

The lizard monster eyed the smiling man suspiciously, but he couldn't match the face with any other faces that he had seen. Ignoring it for now, he turned back to Lina. "Care to try, girl?"

"You bet!" Lina shot him an angry look and walked toward an empty glass box with open glass door.

"I'll go with you, Lina." Gourry said quietly, walking up to the girl, who smiled a little at him.

"Let the game begins." The Nightmare Demon sneered and ushered the two into the glass box. As soon as the glass door closed up, the two were put to sleep.

The great hall was still and silent for what seemed like hours, then a gasp broke the deathly quietness. It came from Amelia.

"Look! Gourry-san in starting to turn into stone!!" Amelia said with a trembling voice.

As the four looked on with shock, Lina started to solidify as well after Gourry was completely turned to stone. The expression on their face was that of anquish and despair.

"Ho, I'm impressed that these two were able to survive for this long." The lizard monster had a smug look on his face. "Whether you want to deny it or not, humans are weak and pathetic creatures."

"What happened to them?" Xelloss asked in a calm voice, and his face no longer had his trade mark smile.

"You're a strong one, aren't you? Unfazed by the misfortune of your friends. Let me tell you what happened, then." The Nightmare Demon laughed. "They got through a small battle but got caught in another cross-fire fight near a cliff. The man pushed the girl off the cliff to save her from a blast, and he was rewarded with a couple blasts for interfering. Game over for him. But since I put the two to sleep, one falling down causes the other to go down as well."

"You sent them into a middle of a war???" Amelia screamed.

"Not just any war, I'm afraid." Zelgadiss narrowed his eyes. "Lina and Gourry can handle themselves fine in ANY wars. Unless..."

"Unless what, Zelgadiss-san?" Amelia's eyes spoke of fear.

"The Kouma War." Filia answered for him quietly.

"Ho, what a clever bunch we have here. Yes, that certain place and time is the Kouma War." The lizard monster smirked. "Well, who will go next?"

"Give us a few minutes to discuss, will you?" Xelloss smiled.

"Certainly. I'll be back for your answer in a moment." The Nightmare Demon said with mocking politeness and vanished.

"The... Kouma War???!!!" Amelia gulped, her nervousness and horror apparent to everyone.

Zelgadiss glanced at the trembling girl. It was obvious that she wouldn't be able to handle the terror. He would have to pick another partner. He wasn't about to trust the Trickster anytime soon, so that left him with... "Filia."

Filia jerked her head to look at him, and he noticed the paleness of her face. "Hey, are you alright, Filia?"

"Yes." The Gold Dragon closed her eyes and adjusted her breathing. She looked relatively normal when she opened her eyes again. The Kouma War... That's when the Gold Dragon almost got wiped out.

"Good." Zelgadiss nodded. "In that case-"

"Filia will go with me." Xelloss said before the chimera was able to finish his sentence.

"WHAT???" Filia span around to glare at the Beast Priest. "You want ME to go with YOU???"

Xelloss opened his amethyst eyes and held her sapphire ones. "The Kouma War is a war between the Shinzoku and the Mazoku. Humans don't stand the slightest chance in hoping to survive it. That leaves the two of us, doesn't it?"

Filia was taken aback for a second. She calmed herself down and considered Xelloss' words. Being a Ryuuzoku and a Mazoku meant that they would be directly invovled in the battles, but they might be able to stand long enough to get out. Correction, she might be able to do that. Xelloss had no problem with it, that much was for sure. He DID live through the Kouma War over a millennium ago.

"Alright. I'll go with you." Filia said quietly.

"Are Lina and Gourry..." Amelia's timid voice asked from their back.

"No, they are not dead. Not technically. Just sleeping forever." Xelloss said with a grin.

"So if you two win the game, the curse of sleep will be lifted from everyone?" Zelgadiss mused. "I hate to admit this... But I suppose you are our best hope."

"Of course we are." Xelloss said casually. He turned to the dragon girl. "I have a plan. Would you like to hear it, Filia?"

"Yes. What do you have in mind?"

"You'll walk into the glass case first. Make sure you stay close enough to me, so he won't notice it when I put you to sleep."

"Why are you putting Filia to sleep, Xelloss-san?" Amelia questioned.

"You saw what happened to Lina and Gourry. According to that ugly lizard, Gourry's fell brought about the doom for Lina as well, and it's all because both of them were put to sleep by him." Xelloss explained. "This way, as long as I'm still standing, Filia's body won't get turned into stone. I also won't be affected if Filia fail, and I can still break the curse after staying there for one day."

"That's very... thoughtful of you." Filia admitted, though she was less than happy to be considered the handicapped.

"Wouldn't there be some kind of problem if two copies of you exist at the same time?" Zelgadiss thought aloud. "What if you meet yourself and he decides to fight you?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Xelloss thought for a split second, then the smile was back. "I wouldn't worry about that. I like myself enough to allow another me to co-exist with me."

The Nightmare Demon returned at that moment, ending their discussion. "Sooooo, who's going to play the game next?"

"We are." Xelloss stepped up with a grin. Filia stood beside him.

"Ho, interesting." The lizard monster waved his hand and gestured to an empty glass case. "Be my quests."

Filia kept her head casting downward, letting her bangs to hide her eyes. Slowly, she walked toward the glass case, with Xelloss close behind.

"There's no telling what'll be waiting for us when we get there. Put up a shield as soon as you can." Xelloss whipsered in Filia's ear.

Filia nodded slightly, pausing at the open glass door. Xelloss positioned himself right behind the girl and gently pushed her in, muttering something in his mouth. He felt Filia's body pressed against his as his sleep spell took effect. Almost at the same moment, he, too, fell into a deep sleep.

+ + + + + + + + + 

Xelloss Metallium stood near the edge of a cliff that overlooked the battle field. Sensing aura of five Gold Dragons approaching sneakingly behind him, he quickly turned around and intercepted their blasts with the energy balls in his hands.

Just as he had his hands tied, another set of enemy aura accumulated from his left. He turned his head and saw that an army of a dozen Gold Dragons gathering energy and preparing to deliever a final blow to him. Cursing silently, he prepared to drop his current defence against the five Gold Dragons and concentrate on a counter-attack against the army of Gold Dragons.

Then another Gold Dragon suddenly appeared between the army of Gold Dragons and him, chanting for a shield, no less.

"What the...?!" One of the Gold Dragon in the small army exclaimed with surprise. "Hey! Get away from there, girl!!"

Filia ul Copt felt the enormous amount of aura and energy around her as soon as she emerged from the flow of time into the past. She immediately called for a shield. When she opened her eyes and looked, she found a dozen Gold Dragons who appeared to be very ready to kill someone. A quick glance to her back got a gasp from her lips as she recognized the target being the Beast Priest.

"What do we do? If we fire now, we'll kill the girl, too!" The one that shouted out a warning asked, panic apparent in his voice.

"As long as we can destroy this evil Mazoku, a small sacrifice is affordable!" The leader of the little army snapped.

Filia couldn't believe her ears. She quickly enforced and expanded her shield, covering both herself and the man behind her.

"What is she doing???" The leading Gold Dragon was furious when he saw what Filia did. He barked angrily, "Kill her, too!! Fire!!!"

The energy from the small army combined into an incredibly powerful blast. It headed straight for Filia, sending her back with strong force.

Filia didn't even have the breath to scream as she felt the blast broke the shield and pummelled into her. She let out a muffled wail when she crushed into something. Blood trickled down from her forehead and the corner of her mouth, and it felt as if her whole body was breaking apart.

But she prevented the killer blow from reaching its intended target.

"Ah! Damn that girl!!!" The leader yelled madly and shouted an order for another attack.

Xelloss Metallium had gotten rid of the five Gold Dragons just as the small dragon army fired its shot. He glanced down at the fatally injured girl at his feet, then returned his cold stare to the small dragon troop. If he was really hit by their blast, there was a possibility that even he, the most powerful Mazoku besides the Mazoku Lords, would die.

But the intended blast didn't even touch him. Too bad. His turn. A cruel smile crept up his face as he held up a hand. He could taste the fear and despair pouring out from them. With a snap of a finger, the small army of Gold Dragons was enguled with infernal flames, leaving not even a trace behind.

He kneeled down to take a closer look at the dragon girl. She was no doubt a Gold Dragon, and obviously had some training in magic. Oddly, however, he couldn't sense any fear or despair like he did with the other Gold Dragons.

"You're... ok... Xelloss...." Filia forced a weak smile through her labourous breathing when she noticed the man kneeling beside her.

It was all he could do to not frown and raise an eyebrow at the same time. This girl knew who he was, which meant that she intentionally shielded him from the attack. "Why did you do that?"

Filia froze. This was not the Xelloss she knew. This was the 'real' Xelloss Metallium who belonged to this time.

Xelloss Metallium sensed her uncertainty and sudden anxiety. The corner of his mouth curved up as he extended a hand.

A swirl of black aura appeared a few metres from him before he could touch the girl. Glaring at the sudden appearing man, he couldn't help but snapped open his eyes in shock.

Xelloss held his glance for a moment, then he turned his focus to the girl curled up on the ground. He ignored the other man and kneeled beside her.

"Filia." Xelloss called softly, a hand brushing the bang away from her face.

The dragon girl stirred a little and forced a small smile. "There you are..."

"Don't try to talk. You've been injured pretty badly." Xelloss picked up the frail-looking Filia gently, careful not to further her wounds or cause her any more pain.

Filia smiled again at the gentleness Xelloss was now showing her. She had never seen him like this. She didn't think he was capable of this. It seemed like he cared, a lot. The comforting sensation from the nearness of him was the last thought lingering in her mind before she lost consciousness.

Xelloss stood with Filia in his arms. He looked up directly into another pair of amethyst eyes and smiled.

Xelloss Metallium studied the duo. A curious grin on his face. "What is the meaning of this? You are me, aren't you?"

"That's right. I am you, as you should be able to tell from my aura." Xelloss nodded. "Just think of me as you from the future."

"Future...?" Xelloss Metallium repeated thoughtfully and smiled. "Very well. I understand."

"Then you'll excuse me." Xelloss smiled and vanished with Filia.

+ + + + + + + + + 

Zelgadiss and Amelia watched the pair entering the glass case intently. They were somewhat relieved that Xelloss managed to put Filia to sleep before the Nightmare Demon got her. The giant lizard, on the other hand, was less than pleased for another reason.

"What is this??? Why can't I track these two??" The monster shouted, glaring daggers at the two inside the glass box. Then something hit him. "Wait! It can't be!!"

Zelgadiss and Amelia seated themselves on the floor a little away from the glass case containing Lina and Gourry, and they eyed the monster strangely as he yelled.

"What's the matter with him, Zelgadiss-san?" Amelia whispered.

"It seems that he is unable to keep an eye on Filia and Xelloss, like he did with Lina and Gourry."

"You there!!" The lizard monster pointed angrily at the chimera. "Tell me who these two are! They are not humans, are they??"

"Hmph, you couldn't tell?" Zelgadiss grinned secretively. "Filia is a Ryuuzoku, and Xelloss is a Mazoku."

"WHAT??" The Nightmare Demon almost lost his temper, but he calmed himself down quickly. "I see. No wonder I can't see them, for they DID exist at that time."

Zelgadiss perked up at his last words. "You mean they were part of the history which you sent them to?"

"Exactly. Only when there are two of them there can't I keep track."

'I know that Xelloss took part in the Kouma War, so it's no surprise there. But Filia too? She is too young to be there...' Zelgadiss turned his gaze on the sleeping face of the dragon girl.

"Since we don't know what's happening, I guess we'll just have to wait until they return tomorrow." Amelia reasoned.

"Return? You actually expect them to come back??" The big lizard cackled. "Don't make me laugh, little girl. These two may be Ryuuzoku and Mazoku, but the Kouma War isn't some place where one gets lucky to get out from."

"You'll be surprised." was all Zelgadiss said.

+ + + + + + + + +

'Cold...' Filia regained consciousness slowly as she started to feel her body again. She could tell that she was lying on some type of mat, and that she was not out in the open. Sounds of murmuring could be heard around her, though she was unable to make out the words. Wherever she was, she decided to see for herself.

A low gasp escaped from her lips upon opening her eyes. Several Gold Dragons met her as she turned her head to look around the tent.

"You're awake." A formidable looking Gold greeted her.

"This is..." Filia sat up and found six Golds looking at her. Other than the cold, she felt just fine. A quick glance at herself confirmed that her wounds were healed.

"The main stronghold of the Gold Dragon." The one that greeted her spoke up. He seemed to be the one in charge here. "A guard found you just outside the barrier around this stronghold. You were in very bad shape, but we managed to save you."

"Thank you." Filia bowed. So that's why Xelloss dropped her here. Mazoku regenerated themselves and had no need to learn to heal. It'd take too much out of him if he did try to heal her, and it would weaken him considerably.

"I am Sairo. What is your name, young lady? I don't believe I've ever seen you before." The leader asked.

"My name is Filia." Filia wondered how much should she tell him. She decided to keep it to a minimum.

"Filia? You have the same name as our youngest member." Sairo seemed a little surprised. "She is only a few years old. We left her with a Silver Dragon family before the war broke out."

"Ah..." Filia wasn't sure what to make of it.

"It's quite difficult to keep track of all the Golds in this place, since there are thousands of us. Which dragon king do you serve under, Filia?"

"Fire Dragon King."

"Hmm, not very many Golds serve him. No wonder I don't ever remember seeing you before" Sairo mused. "Well, if you're feeling better, I can show you around the camp."

"Yes, thank you."

+ + + + + + + + + 

Xelloss Metallium sat in his private tent, sipping a cup of tea quietly. Across the table was another tea set, though the seat wasn't occupied. A black aura appeared from inside the tent just as he put down his tea cup.

"I've been waiting for you."

"I guess I know myself pretty well." Xelloss smiled and sat down to take the tea.

"I wouldn't lie to myself..." The chief commander of the east quadrant relaxed into the chair. "Where did you come from?"

"Like I said earlier, I am from the future. About a millennium from now."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, it's kind of stupid, but let's just say that I need to stay here for a day in order to win a game."

"I don't really change that much even after a millennium, do I?" Xelloss Metallium chuckled. "Still on the lookout for interesting things constantly?"

"Yup. I doubt that it would change anytime soon, if at all." Xelloss grinned.

"Alright, I think I know enough about myself now." Xelloss Metallium's expression turned a little serious and curious at the same time. "Who was that Gold Dragon girl?"

"That's Filia, the most un-dragon-like Gold you can find." Xelloss supplied with a happy smile.

"Is she also from the future?"

"Yes. We came here together, actually."

"So she mistook me for you and shielded me from that attack."

"Consider yourself lucky. If it had been any other man, I would have made sure that you die in a slow and painful manner." Xelloss' tone conveyed murder and threat.

Xelloss Metallium seemed puzzled. "I don't think I understand this feeling. Why are you so protective over a girl, and a Gold Dragon, no less?"

"Filia isn't just a Gold Dragon." The cheerful smile returned to the Trickster Priest's face. "She is really fun to be around, and she is very different from the other Ryuuzoku. Very lovable, that silly dragon, though she can be stubborn at times."

"You..." Uncertainty was apparent in his voice as Xelloss Metallium tried to phrase his doubt. "You like her?"

Xelloss was silent for a few seconds, then a genuine, though a little sad, smile slowly broke out. "Yeah, I guess I like her. But it doesn't seem to be returned."

"She isn't afraid of you, nor does she hate you. I don't think it's un-returned."

"Why would you say that? She calls me Namagomi and trys to club me with a spiky mace." Xelloss cocked his head slightly.

"If she really hate you, then she wouldn't have took that blast for me." Xelloss Metallium explained the situation as he saw it. "Besides, I couldn't feel any fear or alarm from her that whole time. It must mean that she at least trust you to some degree, right?"

"Hmm... I didn't think of it that way before, since Filia would probably do that for everyone she knows." Xelloss rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Where is she now, anyway? I didn't think you'd part with her from that look on your face when you held her."

"At the main camp of the Golds. Those Golds do know how to heal, after all." There was a hint of bitterness in his tone as the Trickster Priest replied.

"I assume you'll be going back for her?"

"Of course. Can't leave my dragon with those old geezers, can I?"

"'my dragon'...huh?"

"Yes. MY dragon. No one is going to take her away from me. Filia is mine." Xelloss said resolutely.

"Okay..." Xelloss Metallium wasn't sure what to make of it. The concept of 'caring' was still foreign to him, so he didn't really want to confuse himself further with such topic. A switch of subject was in order. "Since you are from the future, surely you know of the outcome of this war?"

"Ah, certainly. But I can't tell you, my dear friend. There'd be no fun otherwise, would it?" Xelloss wagged a finger.

"Well, somehow I knew I'd get something like this." Xelloss Metallium shrugged. "But at least tell me if Mazoku and Ryuuzoku still fight in your time?"

"Other than me and Filia? No, not really." Xelloss grinned. "The two races mind their own businesses in general and wouldn't usually cross path with each other."

"So both the Mazoku and the Ryuuzoku are active after a millennium?"

"Pretty much, yup."

"But if the two races don't bother with each other, then how did you end up travelling through time with a Gold Dragon?"

"Something came up... it's complicated." Xelloss waved a hand dismissively. "You'll know when you get to my age."

"If both races exist in your time, it means that either this war has no real victor, or it isn't won by much..." Xelloss Metallium mused.

"Good thinking. I've always known myself to be a smart guy." Xelloss smiled. "However, this is as close as you'll get before you see with your own eyes."

"Very well, then. Let's talk about that Gold Dragon." Even though he didn't quite understand it, curiosity got the best of the Beast Priest. "How long have you known her?"

"A few weeks. Although I can't say that our first meeting was very memorable." Xelloss grinned. "Imagine walking the earth as the fourth most powerful Mazoku in existance, and no one even dares to look at you once your identity is known. Then imagine Filia, a priestess on her very first mission, who came along and saw me..."

"And?"

"And she screamed as if I am some kind of disease and fenced me up, then she called me Namagomi." Xelloss mocked a dramatic sigh.

"She IS special, isn't she?" Xelloss Metallium chuckled.

"You'll get a taste of her yourself when the time comes. Oh, did I mention how good her anger tastes?"

"Now you're talking...."

+ + + + + + + + + 

Night fell a few hours ago. Filia stood at the entrance to the main tent in the Gold Dragon camp, watching the crescent moon hanging in the night sky.

"It's almost been a day... Just a little longer, and this will be over." Filia muttered to herself. "I wonder where Xelloss is...."

"Thinking about me, my dear Filia?" As if on cue, the ever-smiling priest appeared hovering over the tent.

Filia almost called out his name, but she stopped herself at the last second, remembering that this was Gold Dragon territory. It would be better if she drew as little attention as possible.

"What are you doing inside the barrier?! Get out!!" Filia whispered as loud as she dared, waving her hands about angrily.

"How can I pick you up if I don't come in here?" The smile remained on the handsome face of the Mazoku priest. "By the way, Filia-chan, don't bother keeping quiet. They knew I'd be here sooner or later."

"Huh?" Filia sensed several aura surrounding the tent. Gold Dragons.

"They used you as bait to lure me here."

"What?" Filia span around to look at the closing circle of Golds. Sairo was obviously leading the ambush team.

"I was right. You ARE with the dirty Mazoku!" Sairo accused coldly, the warm expression he sported earlier in the day was nowhere to be found.

"You used me??!!" Filia narrowed her eyes and glared.

"We were suspicious of your aura from the beginning. You claimed to be serving under the Fire Dragon King, yet you used your power to counter that of our assassins." Sairo spat. "I don't know what possessed you to fall victim to the lowly and evil Mazoku, and to the Beast Priest, no less!! You should thank Cepheid that we healed you despite this out of the goodness of our hearts!"

Filia couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her own race, using her like a pawn. All the nice facades were just to lower her guard.

Sairo eyed the airborne Mazoku menacingly. "You seduced her, didn't you? Tainting a Gold Dragon with your evil and darkness. Well, guess what? You are to pay very dearly for this crime."

Xelloss opened his eyes. "Pay? I think that can hardly be the case."

"You seem to forget that you are inside the barrier." Sairo leered as the previously seemingly ordinary barrier glowed with increased power.

"So?" Xelloss' smile remained, but he was kicking himself mentally. 'Darn it! I never had to get inside any Gold Dragon barriers. I didn't expect it to be this strong.'

"Filia, now is the chance to redeem yourself." Sairo ordered. "Kill him, and we'll forgive your act of treason and accept you back."

Filia had been paying mind to Xelloss and she knew the effect the barrier was having on him. She glanced at the Mazoku once more before turning to look at the formidable Gold elder in the eyes. "No."

"What do you mean, no?" Sairo stared at her with anger.

"I am not killing him, and neither is any one of you!" Filia transformed into her dragon self, covering Xelloss under one of her wings.

"Filia-" Xelloss was caught off-guard. He wasn't expecting her to act this way. Trying to free himself from under her wing, he tried to lift it and found that the girl was determined to make him stay there.

"You asked for it!!!" Sairo roared and transformed into a dragon. The others followed suit. 

Laser blasts and fireballs were directed to the younger dragon, mercilessly burning and slashing at her. Filia was very hard pressed, to say the least. She conjured all her power to defend against the attacks, but to little avail, as there were simply too many attackers and many were much more powerful than her.

Under the safety of Filia's wing, Xelloss was desperately trying to help but couldn't, due to his rapidly falling power. Overwhelming feelings of pain hit him from all directions. Pain of being once again betrayed by her own people. He could also tell that Filia was getting weaker by the second. A wave of panic and unknown fear suddenly washed over him. "Filia!! Don't do this! FILIA!!!"

"Stay, Xelloss..." Filia whispered through her labourously breathing. "Time is almost up... I'll get you back..."

"I don't care if it's almost time!! You're NOT dying on me, Filia!!" Xelloss shouted.

"Don't worry about me... You wouldn't be affected by me falling... You put me to sleep, remember?"

"Damn it!! I am NOT going to lose you, not even in this stupid dream!!" Xelloss gritted his teeth and started calling what power he had remained.

"Thank you... I am happy to know that..." Filia's voice trailed off.

Xelloss froze as the wing covering him slumped down. "Filia? FILIA!!!!"

At that moment, a bright light surrounded the lifeless dragon and the screaming Mazoku. With a blink of an eye, all that was left on the ground where the two were a second ago was a large pool of blood and a pink ribbon.

"What the...?! Where did they go??" The Gold Dragons were extremely confused. Then they sensed the danger, but it was too late.

"Ganging up to kill your own kind? The Gold Dragons aren't much better than us Mazoku, are you?" Xelloss Metallium smirked just outside the barrier, hovering in the air. Apparently, the Gold Dragons were so intent on killing Filia and Xelloss, that they failed to notice the appearance of the Beast Priest, who arrived only shortly after Xelloss did.

"How did you get out??" Sairo exclaimed in shock. "The Gold barrier is stronger than any other dragons'!"

"Ah, that is a secret." The Beast Priest smiled cheerfully. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

The Gold Dragons didn't even have time to react when they found themselves being engulfed in infernal flames. Not even a scream escaped from within the flames. 

Xelloss Metallium touched down on the ground beside the large pool of blood. He was silent for a few seconds, then he picked up the pink ribbon. "They returned to their own time, huh? Well, it was interesting while it lasted."

+ + + + + + + + + 

Zelgadiss, Amelia, and the Nightmare Demon watched in great surprise as the glass case enclosing Xelloss and Filia glowed in a golden light.

"No... it CAN'T be!!!" The lizard monster was horrified as realization dawned. His body slowly faded away into nothing, just as every single glass case cracked.

"They did it!!" Amelia jumped with joy and excitement. "Filia-san and Xelloss-san broke the curse!!"

Zelgadiss looked on as the standing stone statues changed into flesh, and people slowly began to wake up from their 'dreams.' Smiling slightly as people started hugging each other after the horrible ordeal, the chimera and the princess approached their fellow sorceress and swordsman, who had their arms wrapped around the other.

"How are you two feeling?" Zelgadiss inquired.

"I am glad to be born a human in THIS time." Lina sighed, her head rested on the taller blond's chest. "Who broke the game?"

"Xelloss-san and Filia-san did." Amelia answered, pointing at the far corner of the hall. "And a good thing, too. If even they couldn't succeed, then no one else-"

"Filia!!" The four jerked their heads toward the far corner when they heard the shout. They saw Xelloss standing admist broken glasses, supporting the prone figure of the dragon priestess.

"What's wrong, Xelloss?" Lina asked once the little group ran up to meet with their companions. She noticed that Filia wasn't moving and panicked. "Filia? Why isn't Filia moving? Xelloss, what happened to her?!"

"The Gold Dragons killed her!" Xelloss said with gritted teeth, his tone full of hate and anger.

"What?! Why? Filia is a Gold Dragon, too!" Lina yelled.

"Wait!" Gourry, of all people, found something unusual about the situation. "We were put to sleep, right? Whatever happened to us in the 'dreams' shouldn't affect us once the curse is broken."

"That's right." Zelgadiss nodded. "There's no need to be alarmed. I think Filia hasn't woke up because she wasn't put to sleep by the Nightmare Demon."

Silence followed the chimera's words. Xelloss smiled nervously. "Right, that's what happened. I'll, um, just remove the sleep spell I put on her..."

Filia slowly opened her eyes and found four pairs of eyes staring at her. "Lina-san? The stupid game really is broken, right?"

"Yes, Filia. Thanks to you and Xelloss." Lina smiled at the girl.

"Where's Xelloss?" Filia shook her head, trying to clear her mind a little from the hectic experience. She intended on meeting up with her friends but found that she was unable to move, for a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her waist. She immediately recognized the owner of those arms. "Xelloss!"

Before she could turn around to look at him, Xelloss held her tighter against his body and buried his head in her long, blond hair. "Thank goodness you are alright. I wouldn't know what to do if I lose you..."

His voice was barely above a whisper, but it was hard not to pick it up when those words were spoken right next to her ears. A gasp escaped Filia's lips and her eyes widened. The shock wore off after a few seconds, and she gently put her hands over those circling her waist. "Sorry to worry you."

"Appology accepted." Came the muffled reply. Xelloss lifted his head from the silky cascade of golden tresses and turned the girl in his arms around, so he could look into her sapphire eyes. "You will do no such things again, Filia. Not ever. I will be the one taking care of your safety and well being."

Filia gazed into his amethyst eyes and saw the emotions that the priest used to hide under his closed eyes. Feelings of concerns, fear of losing her, possessiveness, as well as tender care and passion. Smiling her beautiful and angelic smile, Filia nodded. "Very well, Xelloss."

The Beast Priest smiled. Not the eternal grin he showed the world all the time, but a genuinely happy smile. He embraced her once more, pressing her to himself and whispering in her ears. "Let me be a part of your life forever, lovely Filia?"

"You already are, silly Xelloss." Filia grinned and whispered back, returning the embrace.

Lina and Zelgadiss were having trouble setting their jaws back to their rightful position, all the while muttering, "What happened???????"

Amelia was all starry-eyed, her hands clasped together in a dreamingly fashion. "Isn't it romantic, Lina-san? Xelloss-san and Filia-san have found each other!! Love conquers all!"

Gourry only blinked and grinned. "I always knew gold and purple go well together."

+ + + + + + + + + 

Xelloss Metallium stopped under a tree. He had been walking for a few hours now, after being informed the final outcome of the battle between Ruby Eye and Cepheid. Ruby Eye was broken into seven pieces and sealed in various places. Cepheid, though the victor of the battle, exhausted his power and fell into a deep sleep.

In the end, it didn't matter how many Ryuuzoku and Mazoku were killed. The gods of both sides were out of the equation now. Neither light nor darkness won. The Ryuuzoku suffered great loss, and the Gold Dragons were considered to be wiped out, single-handedly by a certain Mazoku. This was no doubt the biggest genocide after the Ancient Dragons extermination by the Golds.

The Mazoku were not faring better, either. One of the five Mazoku Lords, the Chaos Dragon King Garv, decided to side with no one and left right before the war broke out. Another Mazoku Lord, the Deep Sea King Dolphin, was sealed in her own palace under the ocean. Hellmaster Phibrizo lost both his general and priest and needed at least a few centuries to recover himself. The remaining two Mazoku Lords, Dynast Grausheela and Zellas Metallium, were quite drained and required no less than a millennium before they could regain their full power.

Both sides endured great losses, and it was fairly obvious that neither would care to bother with the other for a long time. In the mean time, he, priest to the Beastmaster Zellas Metallium, would have to roam the earth alone by himself until his mistress recovered enough.

"What are you doing, mister?" A young voice broke his reverie. 

He looked down and saw a little girl, who couldn't be more than ten years old, watching him with big, sapphire eyes. She had long hair the colour of the golden sun, and a tail was plainly visible from under her dirtied pink dress. Something registered in his mind at the sight. 'A Gold Dragon? I thought I killed all of them...'

The little girl yelped a little when she noticed the condition the stranger was in. "Mister, you are hurt! Let me help you." 

She put her small hand over the nasty wound on his left side, and a golden aura formed from the palm of her hand and spreaded out to cover the wound. Xelloss blinked.

"All done, mister!" The little girl smiled happily when she was finished with the healing spell. She sat down beside him on the grass. "Did you get into a fight, mister? That was an ugly wound."

Xelloss studied the innocent face and sat down as well. Something didn't seem right with this little dragon girl. Wasn't she trained to detect Mazoku by aura? Was she simply too trusting, or was she just totally naive about him? "What is your name, little girl?"

"I am not little! I am nine years old!" The little dragon girl held up nine fingers and protested, then she smiled happily once again. "My name is Filia ul Copt. What is yours, mister?"

Filia? Wasn't that the name of the Gold Dragon he would be with in the future? Xelloss restrained himself from staring and forced his smile to remain on his face. "It's Xelloss. Xelloss Metallium."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Xelloss-san." The little Filia grinned, oblivious as to the significance of that name.

"What are you doing out here in the forest by yourself, Filia?" Xelloss asked to ease his confused mind.

The cheery expression faded from the girl's face. "I am... lost." She looked up, trying not to cry. "Daddy left me at a friend's house. He doesn't like me anymore. I don't want to stay with that family. I want Daddy back..."

"So you've been wondering by yourself, trying to find your Daddy?"

"Yes..." Filia wiped at her eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop. "Have you seen him, mister? Daddy is very tall and strong. He has long, blond hair like mine. Did you happen to see him on your way, Xelloss-san?"

Xelloss sighed inwardly. He didn't know how to deal with crying little dragon. "Ne, Filia-chan, I'll give you something if you stop crying."

"Hmm?" Little Filia looked up with her big eyes. Curiosity winning at the moment.

"Come over here." Xelloss signalled the little girl to stand in front of him, which the girl did. He fished out a pink ribbon from his small bag and tied it at the tip of her tail.

"Wow, it's pretty." Filia wagged her tail happily, admiring the pink bow. "Thank you, Xelloss-san."

Xelloss smiled at the easily contented girl. Filia smiled and turned to look down the forest path. "I have to go, Xelloss-san. I need to find Daddy."

"Let me take you." Xelloss stood up and walked to little Filia. The girl immediately felt sleepy and closed her eyes. Light surrounded the girl and wrapped her inside a sphere. Xelloss picked up the sphere containing the little dragon and teleported out.

When he teleported back to the material plane, he was outside the Fire Dragon King temple barrier. He pushed his way down a hidden path in the dense bushes and placed the sphere on a patch of soft grass.

"When you wake up, you won't remember anything except your name." Xelloss patted the sphere gently and vanished.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hey, come here for a second, Raichi!" A young Silver Dragon girl called for her companion.

"What is it, Karnia?" An older Silver Dragon girl ran up to her.

"Look!" Karnia brushed the thick bushes aside to reveal a faintly glowing sphere.

"There's a little dragon inside!" Raichi picked up the sphere carefully. "We need to tell Saichuro-sama."

The two girls ran to the Fire Dragon King temple, all the way to the study of the Supreme Elder.

"Why are you two running and making all these noises?" Saichuro looked up from the scroll.

"We're sorry, Saichuro-sama." Raichi apologized. "We found this in a bush outside the barrier."

Saichuro took the sphere and gasped. "A little Gold Dragon? I thought they were wiped out nearly half a millennium ago by that damnable Beast Priest!"

He removed the spell that sealed the Gold Dragon and studied the sleeping child in his hands. "Someone must had sealed and hid her, so she could survive until someone find her."

Slowly, the little dragon girl stirred and opened her eyes. She was startled at the three pairs of eyes looking at her, but she recovered quickly and smiled brightly. "Hi, my name is Filia ul Copt. Nice to meet you!"

Unbeknow to the little assembly in the Supreme Elder's study, a lone figure sat on a large boulder near the bush where the sphere was hidden. "Until we meet again, Filia-chan." Xelloss Metallium smiled with closed eyes and teleported away. 

~Fin


End file.
